Hidden Tresure
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: New start's are hard. Especially when your drunk of a father carves up your face and then tries to act like an innocent bystander. Now the only thing Naruto could do was start a new life for him and his two young children. Change his hair,wear contacts,Act completely different. New prospects were right around the corner. It won't be easy. But then again when is it ever? Not yoai!
1. Edge of the world

Naruto looked at the road. He sighed to him self. He had finally had enough of Sasuke's cheating. He had left his family for him. Broke off all ties to all of his friends and all because his 'perfect' ex-boyfriend said that they would get in the way. Try to hold them back.

Who did he think he was?

Granted he should have been smart enough to not break all of his ties but still. It had all been in the heat of the moment. And besides it was all _**'his' **_fault. He had been planing to tell Sasuke no and then _**Minato **_had attacked him. But the worst part about hit was...his mother his _mother_ the woman that helped give him life just stood and watched the entire think like an old soap opera. He spat at the ground and rubbed his wrist remembering the whole event 6 years before.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

* * *

Naruto groaned. Iruka had loaded him with homework in preparation for his upcoming collage entrance exam and he was beat! No matter how much Naruto adored Iruka he swore some times he could be a wolf in lamb's clothing. And looking at the paper Naruto nearly cried. He had ninety question's left. Sighing he looked at the wall. It was full of his picture's. Many of them had first place ribbon's on them. Not that it mattered. He was always in Kyuubi's shadow. But he didn't care. That meant he could focus on what he wanted. But back to the subject at hand.

Naruto taped his pen on the desk trying to find out an answer for his math work when a door slam echoed through the hall of the empty hallway. All of the maids and butler's had gone home for the night so it was just Naruto and Kushina in the house. Naruto looked at the door as yelling erupted through the hollow home.

"Damn it Kushina!"His father yelled.

"No damn you Minato! All that habit is;is poison!"His mother screamed back.

"No it's not!That boy, now that boy is poison!" Kushina seemed to go unhinged.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on my son you bastard!" Minato must have said something after that because Kushina had gone eerily quiet. Naruto couldn't even think before the door slammed open almost ripping it off the frame; and a _very_ drunk Minato stood in it's wake. He was glaring at Naruto.

"Good evening Tou-Sama"Naruto said warily. He always needed to be careful with his words when Minato was like this. Minato went red in the face and moved into the room.

"What did you just call me?"He gritted out. Naruto opened his mouth but hesitated.

"I-I said Good evening" Minato started to turn purple.

"No after that." Naruto looked confused for a second.

"T-Tou-Sama?" he said unsure. Minato nodded his head and moved closer.

"Yes that. Why did you say that?" Naruto looked scared to answer.

"Because your my father?" he said.

_Wrong answer._

Before he knew it he was pinned to the bedroom floor with Minato on top. Minato tisked.

"Oh oh my dear boy!I'm not your father! Why would I be the father to a gay son? Now come on that's silly!" He laughed lightheartedly. He knew the impact of his words and he enjoyed the pain they caused.

"But you know what? I think you are a fox!" He smiled like a small child getting candy. Putting on hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver pocket knife. Naruto remembered it as the same pocket knife he gave to Minato for father's day four years ago. Naruto looked at it horrified as Minato opened it and tried to push him off. Minato 'Wowed' as he garbed Naruto's arm. Naruto screamed as the knife dug into his wrist. And as Minato tightened his grip the knife went deeper. Minato laughed.

"Oh come on. I don't want to make you're arm pretty. I want to do something much better." grabbing the knife and yanking it out of Naruto's wrist relishing in the scream of pain he moved the knife to his unmarred cheeks.

Naruto tried to push Minato and tried to get away but Minato was pining his body down with is much larger one.

'No!No! This can't be happening!' he thought in his mind. He flopped one more time. Not enough to get Minato off but enough to see Kushina looking at the whole thing blank faced.

'Kaa-Chan!' Naruto thought. This was the ultimate betrayal. He cried out as the knife make contact with his skin and cut through it like a hot knife through butter. Minato laughed as Naruto cried and then screamed as his salty tears entered the jagged cuts on his cheeks mixing with the blood and falling to the floor. Slowly he stood up and looked at the bloody knife in his hand. Smiling at his work he went to the door.

"Oh and by the way get out of my house" he said before leaving. Naruto just curled up in a ball and cried before dizzily getting up and grabbing his car keys and phone. Opining the back of the phone he took out the memory chip and threw it on the floor. He shakily made his way to the door. He didn't even register the huge blood trail that he left in his wake.

When outside He looked around. His car had been blocked in and the keys were useless if he couldn't get out of the drive way. Throwing the keys on the sidewalk he started Making his way down the street he saw some teacher's from his school in a new restaurant. Cussing he tried to turn the corner but it was to late. One teachers,Kakashi-Sensei had seen him and started to come over to say 'hi'.

"Naruto-Kun how are yo-Oh Kami Naruto what happened!" Kakashi nearly shouted Naruto cringed and the other teacher's soon caught up. They were horrified. They started asking question's Naruto could not answer.

"I-I ca-" Naruto stopped talking as blackness over threw his vision and he hit the cement.

* * *

_**Flashback over**_

* * *

Naruto shivered. The doctor's had refused to believe he did that to him self. Naruto would have told them exactly what happened but back then...Even though Minato had done that...and _**enjoyed**_ it, he still wanted to protect him. But then again most kids do. Back then he had thought the best thing to do was to cut it all off and start over.

With Sasuke. With their-well his kids. Just restart all of it. And even now he still tells his doctor he did it himself. He won't even blink before saying it. And by the time he comes up with the courage to say it it's to late to. But one day he will say it. One day he will say it and his life of greyness and pain will end.

Even it the person he tells it to...Is himself.


	2. Into oblivian

The house was empty. It always seemed to be. Kyuubi had contemplated to whole event when Naruto was eighteen. Naruto a week prior to the whole thing had come to him reviling why Minato was mad in the first place.

**Flashback**

"Kyuubi?" A hesitant Naruto asked. Kyuubi lifted his head from the book he was reading to look at his youngest sibling. He was nervous that was for sure. He kept rubbing his hands together and his eyes kept darting back between him and his means of escape.

The door.

"Yes Kit?" Kyuubi said. Naruto relaxed slightly at the nick name. It was a sort of safety code between them. Kyuubi was named after a Protective fox spirit that was said to guard Mount Fuji. And after Naruto was born he started following Kyuubi around like a baby fox learning about the world from it's parents. Hence the nickname.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Kyuubi gave Naruto a look that said 'You dummy you already are.' Naruto cleared his throat. Taking in a deep breath he looked right at Kyuubi.

"I'm Bi!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi dropped his book. But not in surprise or disgust. He dropped it to cover his ears from Naruto's shouting. When he was sure Naruto was done he removed his hands from his ears and picked his book up. Dusting the cover he looked at Naruto with a nonchalant expression.

"Ya and?" He said Naruto's mouth dropped open. Kyuubi chuckled.

"Close your moth kit. The airplanes can land in there!" Naruto gaped like a fish before finally finding his voice.

"D-don't you care?!" He all but yelled. Kyuubi nearly bust out laughing.

"Why the hell would I care Kit? A body part doesn't dictate who you love! And man or woman unless your hurting them or their hurting you,I have nothing to do with it. It's your life not mine" Naruto fell to his knees. Small tears oh relief flooded his eyes. Kyuubi not used so seeing Naruto crying jumped off his bed and to the young adult. Panicking slightly he did what he hadn't done in years. He sat down and pulled a not so small any more Naruto into his arms. Arms wrapping protectively around the at the time lithe body.

"Kit what's really going on?" He asked softly. It was so out of the norm. Here was the football team caption Kyuubi Uzumaki-Nazimaki, the tough,cussing,smoking bad-ass;holding his eighteen year old brother in his arms like a two year old.

It was officially the day hell froze over.

"I-i wish T-tou-Sama acted that way" he sobbed. Kyuubi frowned. Minato Nazimaki was their father and a hardened war veteran. Kyuubi was built like him nearly all muscle on top of muscle;Where as Naruto was more like their mother Kushina Uzumaki. He was small and lithe but strong enough to be on par with Kyuubi. Minato on the other hand not so much. And Minato was not so open minded. We had a tendency to react badly to situations he didn't like. Suddenly dread washed over Kyuubi. What did Minato do to cause this reaction? Making Naruto looked him in the eye Kyuubi said what was on his mind.

"Kit? What did he do?"Naruto's lip quivered and he made a small squeak.

"He heard me telling Kaa-Chan. He was drinking and I was going to wait in till he was sober to say anything. But he came home early and heard every thing I said to Kaa-Chan! He was so mad Kyu! He threw Oba-San's Vase against the wall! He said and I quote 'No child of mine is allowed to like the same gender'. But what about Karin?! She's dating Anko!" Kyuubi truly had no answer. So he did all he could do. He held his baby brother close.

It was the last time he saw him.

**Flashback end**

"I was so stupid! I should have woke him up that morning! I should have said bye! I should have called the police when he stopped answering the phone!" He muttered. He always held that against him self. The morning after Naruto's confession Kyuubi had left early for what was supposed to be a two week tour of the leaf university campus. He had talked to Naruto every day for a week. In till the day he didn't answer the phone. Kyuubi thought that Naruto was just sleeping or studying for the collage entrance at Konoha.

Oh how wrong had he been. The next morning A maid had called him in tears saying that there was blood trailing from Naruto's room down the block and Naruto was no where to be found. Kyuubi had immediately packed his bag telling his future Professors what was going on before rushing to the next plane home. By the time he got there police tape was all around the house and people crowded around the house trying to hear what was going on. The police had stepped aside to talk to him. Kyuubi told them about Minato's violence and Kushina's impassiveness. There were so many possibility's. One stood out.

Attempted murder.

Considering the past events that is most likely what happened. The prospect was absolutely horrifying. What human being kills another one out of spite? Especially a father. The icing on the cake was the fact that Minato played the grieving father role even though Naruto was only missing not dead.

Or was he?

Kyuubi kept in contact with the police with out his father's knowledge. And he kept tabs on the way he was acting. He was becoming increasingly paranoid. Jumping at every little police siren or ambulance wail. The police figured they needed to look for a body when Minato started planing for his son's funeral.

Kushina had stopped talking the day the blood trail was found. So if Minato did murder Naruto and drag the body to different location,they weren't going to find out from her.

Kyuubi nearly jumped at the loud ring of his phone. It was a call from Caption commander Haruzen Sarutobi. Shakily he answered.

"Hello?" He breathed.

" Kyuubi-Kun...We found some bones. We need permission To compare Naruto's dental records with the bones we have" Kyuubi felt a cry rise in his throat.

"Y-ya" he squeaked. Quickly hanging up the phone he let out a dry sob. His best friend and roommate Shikaku or One Tail had been out of town on break so he was all alone. Looking at a framed picture of him holding Naruto when he was born Kyu let the first of many tears fall.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

* * *

Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. He changed his whole life. He got a new identity and let Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki fall off the grid completely. He died his hair dark brown and wore contacts. His hair had grown down to his calf's and was confined into a braid. His eyes instead of blue were a light green and all together he looked mixed between Japanese and English. He had gained more but not a lot of muscle in the past 4 years and he now looked like a man from front and behind. Unlike before. He kept the whiskers showing. Uzumaki-Nazimaki,Naruto did not have whisker scars.

Shinji Higashiosaka did.

* * *

CouplexCouple-Kids together

* * *

NarutoxOC-Naturabi, Sazuki

SakuraxSasuke-Satsuna

KankuroxKin-Kanin

NejixTenten-Hizoshi

Rock leexShino-None

HinataxKiba-Luka

TemarixShikamaru-Yoshi

GarraxMatsuri-Kuniko

InoxKida-Atsuba,Yukizumi

KarinxAnko-None


	3. Fly away into the sky

Shinji looked at the two small bassinets in the far side of the nursery. One was a beautiful shimmering pink with lots bows and frill out side for decoration. The bassinet next to it was the complete opposite. The fabric was a light and airy blue and white. The out side was decorated with a pattern of tiny bird's of all sorts. All in all it looked as if it floated down from the sky. Inside these small rockers where sleeping twin bundles. The pink bundle gripped at the side of the bassinet unconsciously looking for something to hold on to. The blue bundle whimpered slightly and clenched it's hand into tight fists. The blue bundle's face squeezed in on it's self and it's cheeks went light pink before the start of a cry started. Shinji stood up swiftly as to not wake up the pink bundle and quietly and gently picked up the small bundle. Walking to the rocking chair in the corner of the room Shinji sat down and looked at the cargo in his hands.

It's ears were tiny. The eyes were beady. The eye brows were nearly nonexistent and the hands. Those hands were so small. The whole hand could barely wrap around his finger.

"Hey Naturabi" Shinji whispered. The little boy in his hands had woken up a few seconds before and was now looking at Shinji with a look of wonder. His blue eyes studying him as if that could give him more information. The sun's rays flowed in through the window and into the room illuminating it and all the details with in.

The changing table in the corner of the room seemingly glowed and the forest scene on the wall seemed to come to life. Naturabi looked around slowly taking it all in. Shinji could not help but give him a dry snort.

"Your a weird kid you know that?" he said. Naturabi just looked back at Shinji and gave him a toothless grin. Shinji laughed quietly before wining. Naturabi had seen his hair and thought it would be a great chew toy. Giggling at the distress of his father Naturabi let go of the hair in favor of his foot. It was just so funny looking.

"Is she awake too?" A female voice called from the door. Shinji snapped his head to the door. In the door way stood a pajama clad woman. Her belly sporting a new scar and baby weight. Her long light blond hair cascaded down her back and her black eyes looked at the baby warmly. Shinji was about to say no before a small whimper erupted from the pink bassinet. The woman slowly walked over to the rocker before reaching in and pulling out a newborn. The new born looked around the room with black eyes and her short all most see through blond hair glittered in the sun. She was a all most clone copy of her twin brother who instead of black eyes had blue.

"So Naru-Kun did I miss anything?" The unidentified woman asked. Shinji shook his head 'no'.

"No you didn't but Naruto is not my name anymore. So why do you insist on calling me that Suyoko?" Suyoko closed her eyes and shook her head in frustration. As if she what she was about to say has been said a million times.

"Because Naru-Kun I have known you since we were four. And despite the fact that I was your surrogate for Shinji I was not his best friend. I was Naruto's." She walked to a stool next to the changing table and sat down.

"Su-Chan. Let's be honest here. Naruto is long gone. Shinji is in his place. Naruto is not me anymore. I hated being Naruto Uzumaki-Nazimaki. I was always in someone's shadow as the youngest. All the standards are set higher for the youngest." Suyoko nodded understandingly. Smiling she looked at the small child cradled in the crook of her arm.

"And I understand that. But just because you can give up on Naruto doesn't mean I can. Originally you and Sasuke were supposed to raise Naturabi and Sazuki together. But now that he's gone I keep getting reminded of the old days. The days when Naruto used to come to my house and help me take care of my toys like they were real children. Naruto was so lonely and broken back then. Sasuke fixed you. And now it's happened again. I'm sorry but It's not Shinji I recognize as needing help. It's Naruto. And whether you acknowledge it or not,I do." Shinji looked at the baby happily playing with his hair. The black in contrast with his skin looked oddly out of place.

'Maybe I should dye it back to blond?' He asked himself. Looking up he watched Suyoko playing with Sazuki's hands trying to gain her interest.

It was working.

Sazuki 'ohhhed' and tried to suck on Suyoko's finger. Shinji studied Suyoko as her eyes lit up with pure joy and her lips let a happy chuckle go free. It sounded as if it was waiting a whole lifetime for this moment. Shinji blinked as his heart sped up a little and his cheeks grew slightly warmer. Clearing his throat he got Suyoko's attention.

"Yes Naru-Kun?" Shinji fidgeted a little and Suyoko raised a eye brow.

"W-well, I was thinking whatifidyemyhairbacktblond?" He blurted out. Suyoko looked lost.

"Say that again?" she asked. Shinji sighed and this time around made it audible.

"What if I dye my hair back to blond? Do you care?" Suyoko blinked. She blinked again. And then once more. Then as if by magic she was grabbing Shinji and pulling him up. Readjusting Naturabi he looked back to her. She was sporting a Cheshire grin and her eyes full of glee.

"Well get dressed we're going to dye your hair back in Matsuba district!" Naruto sputtered.

"W-wait i-it was just a idea!" Suyoko ignored him and proceeded to on one-handedly grab baby cloths and Shinji too.

**One hour later**

Shinji coughed into his hand. Because it was such a nice day and Matsuba district was only twenty minuets by foot they had agreed to walk. Suyoko was pushing a double stroller that only had one baby inside.

Women cooed as Shinji held Naturabi In a firm grip. The sailor suit clad baby was attracting a lo of attention from the locals and tourists alike. For what he had no clue. The streets were fairly new and celebrity's were walking down the street. Then it clicked.

Suyoko was a famous Artist. Her work was actually featured in the same hair salon they were going to. She had made a beautiful bronze yin and yang koi fish sculpture for the salon and they gave her free hair cuts,dye's and trims for life. For her or someone of her choosing at anytime. He had been going to the salon for three and a half years. Since Naruto 'dissapered'. After they finally reached the building Shinji took into account the many woman gossiping while their husbands sat sadly in the corner.

The men all looked at him in sympathy when they came in, in till he got in the chair. Shinji could barely contain himself from busting out laughing. Their jaws dropped and they made a cross with their fingers as to try and save him from the demon making him come here to sit for 3 hours willingly. Suddenly Shinji was looking at himself in the mirror while his stylist and the salons owner looked at his hair like he was in love. Takashi the owner had nearly beaten the other stylists off with a stick and declare that he was the only one allowed to touch the 'Liquid sunshine' as he called it.

"So sunny boy. What's gonna be done to it today?" Suyoko answered for him.

"He wants it back to it's original color!" She exclaimed loudly. Half of the customers and all of the stylist's looked at her. The customers in surprise and the stylists in...longing? Takashi clapped his hands together and nearly jumped up and down.

"Well in that case we'll need this and this. That and some of this. Oh! And a little bit of that!" he rambled off as he started to grab chemicals to remove the dye. Dragging him to rinse station. Shinji had no idea as to what was happening. Inside the building all of the people stopped to watch in fascination as the dark hair slowly started fading becoming more yellow and bright. People out side where trying to catch a glimpse of the legendary celebrity stylist Morita,Takashi do someone's hair. It was rare and the people in this high up district just had to see who it was. The first person was one of the world's best artist Amantinagi,Suyoko was there with two newborns. And she was with a man. This was rare and they all wanted to know about it.

Who was he?

As the clock hit three Shinji looked at the final product. His hair was not the same dark nearly black brown it has been for the last three and a half years. Instead it was a almost neon but quite obviously natural yellow. It was trimmed and now reached the bottom of his thigh's. Two thin chunks of hair acted as bangs framing his face and the braid went over his shoulder ending in a dark blue ribbon. All in all...he looked hot as hell. Thanking Takashi, He,Suyoko, and the twins left the salon.

* * *

Kyuubi let his shoulders sag in relief when Tsunade the medical examiner said that the bones were not Naruto but some man only known as fourth Kazekage in the gang world. He apparently had been missing for a good five years before hand. Kyuubi opened the doors to the station. All the detectives on his brothers case were outside. They had not wanted to be in the same area that might hold the bones of the kid they all desperately wanted to find. He shook his head no and they all seemed to sigh. He gave and small smile then let it drop. His eyes widened. The detectives looked at him and looked the same way he was looking. The caption of the team Jiriya dropped his book and let his mouth. None of them could believe what they were seeing. Sitting on a bench changing a baby was a man that was nearly a carbon copy of Naruto. And standing next to him was another person that was unexpected.

Amantinagi,Suyoko. His little brothers best friend and that mans companion.

"I don't believe it" Kyuubi whispered.

"What?" Detective Kogin asked.

"That woman the blond one. She was my brother's best friend and she went missing when he did" the detective looked at her. The blonde man looked down the street right at them. Freezing as he did. Suddenly he put the baby in the stroller and they crossed the street dragging Suyoko along.

What did they have to hide?


End file.
